


OMORI: Fallen Down, Getting Back Up

by MistNAsh



Category: OMORI (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Childhood Friends, Developing Relationship, F/M, Friendship, Minor Injuries, NO DEATH, Other, Protective Siblings, Repair Relationship, Siblings, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:33:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28931058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistNAsh/pseuds/MistNAsh
Summary: This story will rewrite before the accident and what happen afterward, the timeline in this story will be differ from the game but in short, the accident happened 3 day before the recital and everyone is presented at the accident.
Relationships: Aubrey & Basil & Hero & Kel & Mari & Sunny (OMORI), Aubrey & Basil & Hero & Kel & Sunny (OMORI), Aubrey/Sunny (OMORI), Hero/Mari (OMORI)
Comments: 40
Kudos: 177





	1. The Practice and Accident.

**Author's Note:**

> NO DEATHS, ALL lives btw.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My plan for this story will be a bit long and slow, just a head up.All in all, writing this just to feel good and done being sad. Yup, that about it. Enjoy.
> 
> PS. First time writing fanfiction so yes, if it is poop, its poop. Sorry in advance

Chapter 1 : The Practice and Accident.

* * *

As the recital performance drew closer, Mari and Sunny are still practicing their parts for the recital. Mari is able to play her piano notes perfectly and is ready to perform at the stage but sadly Sunny still has minor errors in some part of his violin performance but he is getting closer to being perfect and is going to be able to perform with Mari when the day comes hopefully. 

2 weeks before the performance, Mari was getting anxious and started to become more strict to Sunny and pushing him to the limit to get Sunny to play perfectly in his role at the recital. However, Sunny was getting frustrated with his practice, he is able to correct some of his mistakes but there is still 1 and 2 parts he cannot get it right and the “New” Mari was getting on his nerves, he wasn’t used to Mari continuously correcting and scolding him, it was not a pleasant feeling as Mari rarely scolded him. He was able to tolerate it with the help of his friends Kel, Hero, Aubrey and Basil cheering him on during some of the days they were practicing and his love for Mari is the least he can do for all the times that Mari has done for him from caring for Sunny since child-birth until now to saving him from sleeping with the fishes, so Sunny will endure this for now... 

As the deadlines reach 5 days til the recital, Sunny has still one part to correct for the performance but it is the hardest one by far. Furthermore, due to being overworked, Sunny kept making mistakes on the parts where he really shouldn’t, which maked the "New" Mari keep persistently lecturing him. In the end, Sunny is getting tired of the violin practice, his hands shake in exhaustion and are in pain from all the practicing he has been doing but Mari's stride for perfection for the recital has blinded her care for her little brother's wellbeing. 

2 days left before the performance and Sunny is still not ready for the recital, not only that, Sunny seems to get worse at his violin maybe due to being overworked and frustrated. Mari now more anxious that she started to push Sunny to his absolute limit... Sunny finally snapped in middle of practice. Sunny got so mad that he walked away furiously from Mari during practice and stormed out of the piano room. As Mari yelled and told her little brother to stop, Sunny stopped at the top of the stairs and listened to his sister’s dissatisfaction. Finally, Sunny unable to suppress his anger threw his violin down the stair in anger, breaking it to retaliate her sister’s disapproval 

Mari was shocked but in a split second her face showed only complete anger which to Sunny is a rare sight. Sunny take a look at Mari’s angry expression and in a second he found himself looking away from his sister out of fear. The two siblings faced each other but Sunny's head hanging low, unable to face his sister, and Mari speaked “ Sunny, you were so close to be able to perform on stage but now look what you have done!!!”. Sunny’s head still hanging low unable to get his words out. Mari continues “ That violin is a gift from all of us Kel, Aubrey, Hero, Basil and even me...”. Sunny take a look at the broken violin down the stairs, regretting his decision now. He wanted to speak his mind that he just wasn’t good enough to play on stage and he just wanted to play the violin so that he could spend more time with Mari but he couldn’t say it. 

Mari waiting for Sunny to reply but find no response. “ So are you going to say anything?!”. Sunny is pent-up with frustration that he couldn’t even speak so Sunny turned his back on Mari and started to head into his room. He was stopped by Mari with a grab on the shoulder, “EXPLAIN YOURSELF!!!” Mari’s tone become loud and stern. Mari grip is strong, Sunny couldn’t release himself so he put more strength to shake Mari off. Mari was taken back by the sudden push and was unaware of her surroundings and was losing balance on the edge of the stairs. 

Sunny turned his back to look at Mari, Sunny found his sister at the edge of the staircase about to fall. The feeling that were anger and frustration are replaced with shocked, regret and panic. At that moments, Sunny could feel as time has slowed down, Sunny immediately reached out his hand to grab Mari to stablize her but it was an inches too late, As Mari lost her footing and was beginning to fall backwards down the stairs. suddenly, Sunny let out a “NO!” reaching out even further and leaped to his sister’s side, his hand reaching for Mari’s head and other hand hugging her sister’s body to hopefully take most if not the whole fall for Mari. The two siblings soon came tumbling down the stairs, Sunny bracing for impact...

* * *

**_ <THUMP ... THUMP ... THUMP... CRASH!!! > _ **

* * *

Sunny opened his eyes to find himself on the bottom of the stairs, he checked on his sister to see if she is injured. Sunny noticed that his sister is laying on the floor with a bruise on her forehead and is unconscious with her eyes closed. Sunny saw this immediately and tried to get up and get help but he found himself unable to, as Sunny questioned why he can’t get up, he felt something warm, slowly dripping down his face. It was his blood, his head hit the broken violin when he tumbled down the stairs, he can only move his right arm while his left arm is numbing in pain. Sunny now has to try and think of something but his consciousness is beginning to fade. Sunny could only think of crawling his way to a phone at the living room to call the ambulance. As Sunny tried to do this, He saw a shadow appear in his eye and he heard “SUNNY!” a familiar voice that belonged to Basil, he saw Basil run to his side and tried to help him but Sunny could see Basil panicking and fumbling around. Sunny quickly thought about the situation and he came up with an idea... He raised up his hand pointing toward a window facing Kel and Hero’s House. 

Basil arrived at Sunny’s house and let himself in a while ago, he was just visiting Sunny and Mari to see their process on the practice hoping to cheer Sunny as he was having trouble practicing. He heard some violent crashing and went to investigate. As soon as he saw what had happened, he yelled out to Sunny and tried to help them but once Basil saw blood he immediately frost up and didn't know what to do in this situation. As Basil panicked and wondered what to do, he can see Sunny pointing his finger at the directions of Kel and Hero’s House. Sunny let out a small voice “…….. get ….. help .... ”. Basil catched on what Sunny is implying, ran outside of Sunny’s house, and ran to Kel and Hero’s house as fast as he could. For the first time in forever Basil let out a BIG shout towards Kel and Hero. “MARI AND SUNNY NEED HELP!!!! THERE'S A LOT OF BLOOD!!! !” 

Meanwhile 30 minutes before the incident, Kel and Hero were cleaning the front of their house. Kel was mowing the lawn and Hero was cleaning their dog's doghouse. 

Kel said “ How come you get to clean the doghouse and not me?”. Kel sweating and still having half of the lawn left to mow. 

Hero replied “what do you mean? You think this is easy?”. Hero still cleaning the doghouse with a cleaning brush and water hose. 

Kel responded “ Yup, there is a lot less to do with a doghouse” 

“You know, there could some dog poop and stain in this doghouse but if you want to switch we could.” Hero replied. 

Kel quickly responded “ EW! NO THANK YOU!” with a disgusted face which made Hero chuckle a little bit. 

Kel while mowing the lawn, reminded him of something and spoke up “Do you think Sunny and Mari are ready? Sunny seemed to be having a hard time with his violin and Mari has been relentless with him these past couple of days.” 

“Well the performance is coming and time is running out though Sunny had been making more mistakes than he usually does.” Hero replied, Hero had been listening to the two siblings practice because it could be heard from their house and Mari and Hero were close after all... 

Kel said “Maybe we should check up on them after all this work is done! Sunny is looking a bit……”, as Kel thought back to the last time he saw Sunny. “ummmmm pretty upset these days.” Kel continues “Aubrey and Basil would agree.” 

"Sunny? Angry? Hard to imagine." Hero thought to himself. Then, Hero said “Let me finish up first so we can go for a visit afterwards”. Kel nods and the both of them continue their chores. 

The two brothers after a while finished their house chores and as they were about to head back to their house to clean themselves and get ready to visit their friends, they suddenly heard a voice. 

“MARI AND SUNNY NEED HELP!!!! THERE'S A LOT OF BLOOD!!! ” 

The two brothers turned to look at the direction of the voice, they see Basil shouting and getting out of breath. Hero and Kel spring into action, Hero first told Kel to get thier Mom and Dad. Kel heard it and quickly sprinted into the house. Hero took off into Sunny and Mari’s House while taking out his phone and dialing the ambulance’s number while Basil followed him. He saw the two siblings laying on the floor, Mari unconscious on the floor with a bruise on her forehead and Sunny had a bleeding wound coming from his head and was half-conscious with his eyes almost closing but trying to stay awake. 

Sunny saw Hero and Basil entering his line of sight, it was sigh of relief... However, the more he looked the less he can see, beginning to see darkness covering up his sight, he started to hear ringing from his ears and he can feel consciousness slipping away. He thought to himself “that violin”. Sunny lost consciousness. 

Basil and Hero saw Sunny lose consciousness in front of their eyes and Hero begin to mumble to his phone “COME ON PICK UP!”. The call is connected, the phone operator speaks “ Hello, 911, what's your emergency?” 

Hero calmed down and responded “Yes, this is Henry, we're are at Faraway, 2289, Smithers St. 3rd house. I have 2 unconscious people here, one is bleeding from wounds." 

The phone operator “OK, We are sending authorities over there.” The phone operator continues “How severe is the injury, can you make sure that they are breathing?” 

Hero answer “one is bleeding from the head slowly and lying face down and other one is just unconscious, laying down, facing the roof.” 

“OK, Listen to me, slow the bleeding on the one who has the head wound and if it is too risky do not act. As for the one who is facing the roof, do you what a “recovery position” is? ” 

Hero heard of this, while Hero dreamt of being a Cook, his parents insisted him on being a doctor. He did look up some minor medical related studies and studied it, he now knew the basics of bandaging, cleaning wounds, and the “recovery position”. The recovery position is basically a position that allowed an unconscious person to breathe smoothly and increase their chances of survival. 

“Yes, I know that, should I do it?” Hero immediately responded. 

“That's great, go for it” The phone operator gave her permission.  


“Understood” Hero replied, then, Hero preformed the “Recovery Position” procedures on Mari, while carefully to not to cause anymore harm on her. 

Hero turned to look at Sunny, Sunny is lying there with pieces of the broken violin under him. Hero once again inspected Sunny’s situation, Sunny is at a good position but the blood still was slowly dripping down... drop by drop... Hero and Basil felt helpless in this situation. As Hero turned to Basil. Basil is stressing out. Sweat pouring from his face and breathing heavily. 

Hero tried to calm down Basil. Hero put his hands on Basil’s shoulder “Basil, there's an ambulance coming. Could you stand outside the house and signal them where the house is?” Basil tried to say "sure" but his voice was too shaky and gave a nod instead. Basil went out the house and waited for the ambulance to arrive. 

Kel and his parents met with Basil outside the house, Kel decided stay with Basil to comfort him while the parents went into the house to assert the situation. Soon, the sound of emergency sirens can be heard. Basil and Kel look and waved hysterically at the ambulance, signaling it. The ambulance arrived at the front lawn of the house and a team of paramedics rushed into the house. 

In the end, Mari and Sunny were rushed to Faraway Hospital with Hero and Kel’s parents. Basil, Kel and Hero can now only hope for the best for Sunny and Mari.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To those who are having a hard time reading this, SORRY. I SUCK AT ENGRISH. Some typo might occur 
> 
> More characters will appear in the later chapter.
> 
> if you have any feedback or suggestion, feel free to comments. I will look into it. Thank for reading.
> 
> EDIT: Special thanks to Woshee (Anonymous reader) for correcting my bad grammar T-T  
> ( here a permalink for all the chapter he/she corrected : https://pastebin.com/BtaVmSnA)


	2. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the accident. Mari and Sunny are sent to the Hospital.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw the group age are:
> 
> Hero(Henry) , Mari --- 16 (in the game, Mari preparing to attend college soon)  
> Kel, Basil, Aubrey --- 13 (same school years with Sunny, but older than Sunny)  
> Sunny --- 12 (youngest according to the game)
> 
> Additional Note:  
> Accident Date --- 10/20  
> Recital Performance Date – 10/22

* * *

_**< November 1, 2014>** _

A week and a half has passed since the incident, Mari is now laying on the hospital bed still hasn’t regain her consciousness. Her private hospital room is spacious, quiet and clean with lots of flowers and get well soon messages placed on the desk and windows. It is 4pm in the afternoon, Hero and Aubrey are also in the room; Aubrey on the couch and doing her homework from school while Hero is checking and tutoring Aubrey’s progress and keeping a watch on Mari’s condition.

Aubrey while doing her homework, open her mouth “Mari has been asleep for a week and half… Maybe we call the doctor to check on her again.” expressing her concern.

Hero smile and reply “Relax Aubrey, doctor said that the injury is not life threatening, she just need more time to recover. That all.” Attempting to ease her concern.

“Ok….” Aubrey respond back continues doing her homework. After a few minutes, Aubrey stand up and said “I think I am going to check on Sunny again.”

“Basil and Kel is looking after him. they got it cover.” Hero reply confidently.

“…But still….” Aubrey voice her uncertainly still concern about Sunny’s condition.

* * *

When Aubrey, Basil, Kel and Hero came to visit after the first day of the accidents, they were told by the Doctor that Sunny ‘s surgery took about 16 hours to finished. Doctor said that Sunny will live and give no more further context other than that. The group of friends is relief of this news but later they saw the doctors pull aside Mari and Sunny’s parents and tell them the situation thoroughly. They didn’t heard what the doctor and Mari’s parents were discussing but they saw Sunny’s Mom couldn’t hide her tears and crying at the spot.

Mari’s parents decided to discuss Sunny’s condition with the group of friend, not only he suffered a small bleeding head wound which is now snitched and seal, a sprained hand, some bruise on his body but the devasting news that Sunny might have some side-effects from the head injury that can affect the rest of his daily life.

Later, When the group saw Sunny again after the surgery operations, they saw Sunny’s head and forehead were wrap in bandages, his sprained left hand were also wrapped with a hand cast and lastly he wore an oxygen mask and is connect to a life support machine. He was pushed into a private hospital room for his recovery.

* * *

Hero take a seat beside Aubrey on the couch,” Sunny is tougher than he look if it is not for him Mari could be in a worsen state right now.” Hero trying to reassure her that Sunny is going to be fine.

The group of friends and family know that Sunny in some way reduce Mari’s fall with his hands, The Doctor pointed out that Sunny’s hands had been badly damaged during the accident, they speculated that Sunny may have reduce the fall impact that Mari would have suffered. If not for Sunny, Mari would probably have a more severe injury.

Aubrey sighed “ …I hope so”. Not quite convinced.

Hero pats Aubrey on her head to reassure her. Then, he continues watching over Aubrey and Mari.

**_< 1 hour has passed>_ **

Aubrey has finished her works and is now resting at the couch watching video from her phone, Hero look at the time noticed it is getting quite late but they can still stayed for 1 or 2 more hours before heading back home.

Since all of them(Aubrey, Basil, Hero, Kel) get to the hospital by the bus, Hero is responsible for making sure that the group arrived here and returned home safely since he is the oldest and most responsible, he has to keep track of the bus's schedule so that they don't take the wrong bus home and when they return to FARAWAY, he make sure to walk them all home first before returning to his own house with his little brother. If there is any problems regarding the bus, he can always phone his parent to pick them up.

**_*Mari regain consciousness*_ **

****

Mari’s consciousness slip back into her, she try to open her eyes which have been closed for a long time, she twitch and twitch trying to open them once again. She open eyes finally after some attempt, she now is greeted with an unfamiliar roof and as she try to figured out where she is, she sit up straight from her bed, adjusting her view by rubbing her eyes.

Mari’s bedsheet move a bit caught the attention of Hero and Aubrey. “Maybe it is just the wind” Hero and Aubrey thought to themselves. Then, Mari proceed sit up straight from her bed which surprised Hero and Aubrey.

Aubrey immediately call out “Mari” in excitement , Hero was in awe but quickly find a button to signal a doctor or nurse to come and check on Mari.

Mari still in a daze with a dizzy head, not sure what is happening but is glad to see Hero and Aubrey. As Mari began to regain her awareness, memory start to flow back. She remember the recital practices but it was quickly overflowed by the fight with Sunny The last thing she can remember is she is falling and heard a loud “NO” then everything went dark.

Mari now realize what has happened, turn to Hero and Aubrey in cold sweat. “ Sunny… where is he, is he ok?”

Aubrey look to Hero waiting for he to answer, Hero take note of this and think to himself try not to make Mari panic for fear that it may worsen her condition and say “Sunny is fine, he is another room.”

Mari quickly respond “ Can I see him?” said worriedly.

“Hold on, Mari you just wake up from a coma. Let the doctor check your condition first.” Hero reply reasoning with Mari.

“oh yes….alright” Mari said tiredly and feeling weak.

Aubrey go to Mari’s bedside and went for a hug with watery eye. “Mari, you finally awake, we were so worried.”

Mari still regaining her surrounding but is able to hug Aubrey back and give back a gentle smile. “oh, I hope you guys didn’t worry too much.” said with dry voice and a cough afterwards.

Hero himself finally breath a sign of relief but as soon as he heard Mari’s cough. he quickly find and fill an empty cup with water and give it to Mari. “Here have this.”

“Thank” Mari took the cup of water and drink it.

“So how long was I out” Mari asked.

Aubrey think for a moment before answering “about a week and half”

“Oh…. So the recital has passed then.” Mari frowned, disappointed that the recital has passed.

Hero and Aubrey didn’t know how to respond, they both know Mari had been ready for recital performance for a very long time but now it is gone, they can’t think of anything to cheer her up.

Suddenly, a knock can be heard from the door, A lady in a doctor coat open the door and walk in, “Mari, is it?”

All people who are presented in the room nod.

The Doctor walk in, “Good, My name is Dr. Nicole but you can call me Nikki for short” Doctor Nicole introduced herself.

“Mari, glad to see you awake, I know you and your friends have a lot of catching up to do but I am going to run some diagnosis with you it will be over in a few minutes.” Doctor Nicole walking towards to Mari and settle down her checklist and readjusting her stethoscope which is ready to used.

Dr Nicole then turn to Hero and Aubrey. “ In the meantime, … Aubrey and Hero was it? can you lead me the room for a while, you guys can give a call to the patient’s parents if you like tell them the good news.” Dr Nicole request them.

Hero was a little embarrassed that someone other than his friends call he “Hero”. His real name is Henry but hardly anyone he know called him that anymore in FARAWAY but now that a stranger had called his nickname, his face can’t help but brighten up in red a bit. Aubrey and Mari saw this giggle a bit.

Nonetheless, Hero take out his phone and said “Alright, I will go tell them the good news ,c’mon Aubrey let not disturb the doctor” Hero gesture to Aubrey to exit out the room.

Aubrey and Hero exit the room, Then, Hero phoned to Mari’s Parents to tell them the good news, “OH THANK GOODNESS, thank you Hero, we will be there as soon as we can.” and the phone hung up fast. the last things Hero heard in the phone was Mari’s Mom overjoyed voice.

“Alright that done, Mari’s Mom and Dad will be here soon” Hero said to Aubrey.

Aubrey now in a more happier mood “ Let tell Kel and Basil .” Excited to spread the good news.

Hero nods “ Alright”.

* * *

Aubrey and Hero feeling good that Mari is finally awake after a week and a half of worrying. They make their ways to Sunny’s room, Stopping at the door knowing that Basil and Kel are in there with Sunny.

Hero knock on the door gently to not make a loud noise, Hero and Aubrey entre the room, Sunny's room is cold but comfortable and the light are dim and fill with lot of flowers and get well cards too. Sunny is laying on the bed with bandage wrap around his head, wearing a oxygen mask to ensure that he take in oxygen and the life support machine showing that he is alive but in a coma state. His left hand are in cast and is put in place as to reduce movement so that he can recover faster. His body unmoved and still as a rock, in the same position and in place as Hero and Aubrey first visited. This sight alone is sad to look at.

Hero and Aubrey spotted Kel and Basil asleep on the couch with their schoolbag on the side of the couch, As they approach to wake them up, they can see that Basil have tear stain left in his close eyes, it seems that Basil cry a bit in his sleep.

Basil have been struck hardest in this accident, he blamed himself for not able to help fast enough, even though that is not the case, Hero and everyone who is involved know that it were not for Basil, The worst case scenario would have happen. No one would know and it might be too late to rescue Mari and Sunny. Even Mari and Sunny’s Mom and Dad were so thankful of Basil’s help they first heard of it. However, seeing Sunny in this state will surly put anyone in melancholy mood.

Hero shake away this gloomy mood after all, he and Aubrey is here to give the good news after all. Hero gently tap on Kel and Basil’s shoulder to wake them up, after some tapping, Kel and Basil manage to wake up and rub their eye to stable their vision. Aubrey decided to take a look at Sunny once again.

Kel look to Hero, think that he lost track of time, “Oh…, are we going back?” he yawned while asking, Basil awake and start grabbing his backpack ready to go back home. Hero warm first “try not be make much noise we are still in Sunny’s room.”, Kel and Basil give a questioning look, Hero continues “ Mari awake just now”. Kel and Basil’s face light up from the good news.

Kel let out a “THAT” before Kel can finish his word, Aubrey give a mean stare and put her finger across her mouth with a “shh” sound to Kel. Kel immediately aware his mistake and keep quiet .

Kel in a quiet tone “Sorry, Can we go and see Mari ?”

Hero reply “ A doctor is checking on her now but we can soon”

“Alright, That’s great! let’s go meet her” Kel excited but still quiet.

“Wait” Basil stopped the groups, “Should we leave Sunny all alone……. it doesn’t feel right” he mumble to the groups. Putting them into an awkward situation.

Everyone stay silenced unsure how to respond. Then Aubrey speak up “ I will stay, I have some catching up to do with Sunny” while looking at unconscious Sunny. “ you should visit Mari too, she will be happy to see you.” Aubrey encouraging Basil with a smile. Basil give a nod in respond.

“Alright Aubrey, we will be back when we are heading home” Hero said. Aubrey nod in respond.

Before leaving Sunny’s room, Basil and Kel went to Sunny’s bedside to say some farewell. “ Sunny, Aubrey here to see you, We will see you tomorrow. OK?” Basil said. “We will be back as soon as we can” Kel added. Hoping Sunny can heard them.

With that said and done. Hero, Kel and Basil exit out the room, while Aubrey stay behind making sure that Sunny is not alone.

As Hero leading Basil and Kel to Mari’s room, he warned “Now, Mari is still recovering so don’t stress her out too much and keep Sunny’s condition a secret or to a minimum, give she some time to recover. Ok?”.

“Gotcha!” Kel respond while Basil nod in respond “ we will try our best…”

“Good” Hero responded, As they were heading to Mari’s room, Hero were surprised and shocked to see Mari’s parents waiting outside of Mari’s hospital room, he didn’t expect them to be here so soon he just phoned them like 20 minutes ago and from the look of it, the Doctor’s diagnosis still hasn’t finished yet. The group ready themselves before approaching Mari and Sunny’s parents.

Mari’s parents saw Hero and the others approaching. They give them a welcoming wave and smile.

Hero and the others likewise greet Mari’s parent back, whose name are Mrs. Scarlet and Mr. Franklin.

“HERO, BASIL, KEL it’s so good to see you all again.” Mrs. Scarlet said excitedly. As Scarlet expanding her arm to hug them all at once. Hero, Kel and Basil want to retreat from the incoming hug but at the same time didn’t want to make Mrs. Scarlet sad, especially how sad she was 1 week and a half ago, so they all give in to Mrs. Scarlet’s hug with tired looks but with a smile on their face.

Mr. Franklin “ Come on dear, they are not children anymore you can stop embarrassing them now.” Trying to recuse the boys who is trapped into a mother bear’s embrace. “Ok, fine” Mrs. Scarlet let go of the boys, saved at last or so they thought. Then, Mrs. Scarlet started to pinch the boys’ cheeks. “ but look at them, even though they are all grow up, we know them for almost 5 to 8 years and they all still look so cute.” Kel and Basil are saved but Hero’s cheeks is still pinched, Hero can only put up a tired smile.

“wait a sec, where is Aubrey?” Scarlet asked curiously and let go Hero’s cheeks maybe look for another pair of cheeks to pinch?

“Oh… Aubrey is staying with Sunny to keep him company” Basil said.

“oh… that nice” Scarlet said, a mood switch from joy to a bit of sadness

“Hey, come on, Mari awake, that great news, Sunny will probably recover soon so let keep our chin up.” Mr. Franklin putting his hand over Scarlet’s shoulder comforting her.

“You’re right” Scarlet’s face brighten up and smiling.

“Thank you boys for keeping Mari and Sunny company while we are at work.” Franklin said, “It was hard for us to even find time to visit our children yet, you guys visited every day.” Franklin tear up a bit remember if not for them, his children would be dead and get compose himself . “ …Ahem, once again, thank you for saving my daughter and son.”

“AW GEEZ, don’t worry about it Mr. Frank. That are what normal best friends will have done.” Kel said happily and dropping the formality. The boys in agreement, smile at the statement Kel made.

After all the talks, Doctor Nicole suddenly exited out of Mari’s room. “Oh, you must be the father and mother of the patient” looking at Scarlet and Franklin.

“Yes! we are, so how is Mari? Is she fine? Can we see her” Scarlet asking in a hurry.

The Doctor reply “ Mari is fine but she still need time to fully recover, she should get some rest soon but you guys still can visit her, just don’t overwhelm her and the situation about her brother should be kept in tight until some days have passed.”

“Alright, Thank you, Doctor” Franklin speak.

“You are welcomed, I will be on my ways now, call me if anything came up.” The Doctor bid her farewell.

Kel lead the way, knocking on Mari's Room door. crack open a bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 down, 
> 
> I decided to give Mari and Sunny’s parents a name hopefully, it will make things easier to write.  
> Mother ----- Scarlet (she got red hair)  
> Father ----- Franklin ( I think of it on the spot).
> 
> I will try to put all the characters in the game into this fanfiction if possible but if I ran out of them I will start making OC ( I will try to make the OC irrelevant as possibly)
> 
> Thank for reading.


	3. Conversation and Concern

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Conversation and concern between Mari and her parents and friends. Aubrey staying in Sunny’s room, talking to unconscious Sunny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mari’s Mom --- (Scarlet)  
> Mari’s Dad --- (Franklin)
> 
> Sorry for the wait, was planning to upload this a lot sooner but I made some changes.

_***** _ ***Mari’s Hospital Room ****

Kel knocked and open the door a bit peeking out his head.

“Helloooo Mari?” Kel said while peeking out his head into the room, trying to goofy? The group thought.

Mari a little surprised “ KEL! you’re here.” chuckled a bit at his greeting and is happy to see him. Kel returned the smile and enter into the room. The rest of the group follow soon.

“MOM, DAD, BASIL you guys are here too.” Mari happy to see them too. Seemingly in a more energetic mood now.

“Mari, you are awake!” Basil said shyly and waving his hand a bit to greet Mari.

Hero is surprised but pleased to see Mari in a better condition. A moment ago, she was rather weak but now she seem refreshed and full of energy. It seems that Mari recover faster than everyone expected.

Mrs. Scarlet came rushing to Mari which cause Kel to make way and gave her daughter a tight hug. “OH Sweetie! you are awake.” Embracing Mari tight and letting out some tears of joy, Mrs. Scarlet have waited long for at least one of her children to recover from the accident, she wasn’t able to get a good night rest but now that Mari has regain consciousness. She feel at ease for the moments knowing Mari is ok.

Mari return the hug, giving her mom a closure to all her worrying she caused. Franklin came over beside Mari and give her a pat on the head gently careful not to touch anywhere at her injury. “Mari, I am glad that you are safe.” Franklin said.

Scarlet release the embrace and Mari does so too which cause her dad to stop head patting and asked, “so how are you? ” Franklin concerned about her condition.

“Well I feel fine, The doctor said that I recover faster than expected but she is requesting me to stay at the hospital longer to examine me and then hopefully I will be released .” Mari answered.

“Oh, that great!” Scarlet responded. The group is relieved with Mari’s swift recovery. 

“So, what did I miss when I was gone?” Mari joked to the group trying to lighten the mood and catch up with them.

“When people at town heard about your incident they were really concerned, some of them even ask me bring you extra flowers when I visited.” Basil said pointing towards the mountain of flowers laying on the desk and window of the hospital.

“No wonder these are so many here, Thank Basil!” Mari saying thank you to Basil.

“How about school?” Mari asked looking at Hero.

Hero answered “Well, school works pile up a bit but not too much and some of our classmates do sent their regard” Hero pointing at the bundle of get well soon messages.

“Oh! That nice of them, I do hope to see them soon.” Mari said thankfully.

“By the ways, The recital is cancelled! So you can rest easy now!” Kel remarks insensitivity and obliviously which make Mari’s parents and Basil to stare at him with a dumbfounded and questioning look resulting in Hero facepalm himself.

Kel feeling the stares of disappointments and watched his brother facepalm himself, Kel still oblivious and wonder to himself what had he done before realizing what he said and done “ OH DANG! Should I not said that?”

Mari busted out a giggle. “Oh, No worry, I already know that. Thank, Kel.” Relieving Kel of his mistake.

Mari suddenly realize something. “OH! How is Mewo?” turning her head to her parent asking about her pet cat.

“Mewo is fine, though she missed you. Meowing all day long and scratching your room door.” Scarlet respond.

“We try to cheer her up and play with her but she is still depressed.” Franklin added.

Mari know Mewo rarely show her affection, can’t help but imagine how cute she is right now.“Awwww, I hope I get to see her soon.” which her father Franklin reply “Don’t worry we will sent you a video to your phone later.”

“Speaking of which, Here your phone” Scarlet handed Mari her phone and her charger, “We thought it might get boring, recovering here, plus if you need anythings call us.”

“Thank Mom” Mari switch on her phone, checking the date and time, some notifications which are some unread messages and a calendar reminder that reads “ the recital date” that has passed. Mari knowing there is nothing can do, decided not to dwell on it and clear the reminder. She set aside her phone and return to her conversation with her family and friends.

She then turn to her friends and asked “So how are you all been doing? If I remember correctly today is the first day of November, Halloween was yesterday right? How was it?” Mari curiously asking.

“ummmmmmm, well we didn’t really do much expect for visiting you.” Kel said trying to think of somethings to add.

Mari felt guilty that her friends missed the holiday because of her and now wanting to apologize “eek, sorry, you guys.”

“Don’t worry about it, It just Halloween plus visiting you seem more important.” Hero said. 

“That and we don’t really spent the holiday without all of us together, it just don’t feel right.” Kel added.

“yeah” Basil agreed. “ we came to visit every chance we got.” Basil remarked.

“If by every chance you meant every day, then yes, your friends have been visiting you even since you are in the hospital. They never missed a day or any hours and on the first few days, they even stay late until the hospital staff told them that visiting hours is over.” Scarlet added.

Mari paused for a second, is touched and grateful to her friends for their time and commitment in her recovery. “wow… thank you” Mari said feeling over-sentimental at the moments, her eyes starting to get watery but she rub her eyes not letting them forming tear.

The group of friends see Mari tearing up a bit and try to comfort her. Hero speak up “Mari, we all grow up together and been friend since forever. If any of us are any trouble, of course we will be worry and will try our best to help out in any ways possible.” Hero said.

“Yep, all of us always have such good time together. Heck, I can’t even remember having a bad day when it was with you guys. Isn’t that right, Basil?” Kel asking Basil to support him.

“My days are always better when spending it with your guys and I am gladded Aubrey introduced me to you guys” Basil speak up and clarify.

Mari now after heard those hearth warming comment can be seen tearing up some tear of joy. “ stop it…you guys… are going to make me cry.” Mari said with a quavering voice, feeling overjoyed thinking back of all their time spent together. Their friendship that lasted almost her entire childhood years and the bond is still unfading. Her parents can’t help be happy for Mari knowing that she make some great friend that can lasted a life time.

After a few minutes of tissue passing and comforting, Mari regained herself and noticed something. “By the way, where have Aubrey went? she was here with Hero when I just awoke.”

A long pause in the room, everyone looking at each other didn’t know whether to tell Mari or not, Mari just have a questioned look on her face. Then Hero speak up “Well… Aubrey is with Sunny, she giving Sunny some company.” Hero answered carefully.

As Mari thought of Sunny, she was struck by a dizziness feeling and a mild headache occurred, she closed her eyes and put her hand at her forehead trying regain her focus and composure. She can feel the fabric of the bandages that was wrapped on her head. Mari now recalling her fight with Sunny she remember how Sunny suddenly push her off, as she was losing her balance on the stair, she remember Sunny try to yank her back but fail to do so. she try harder to remember the last bit of the memory, she realize that Sunny fall with her, she suddenly feel tense with concerns.

“Sweetie! Are you OK?” Scarlet asked concernedly.

Mari regaining herself with her hand still at her forehead , “ I am fine…” 

“Alright, I think that enough talk for the day, I will go get the doctor” Franklin seeing Mari in this state trying to get the Doctor and let Mari rest for the day.

“Wait, wait, what about Sunny is? How is he?” Mari asked in dismay.

It is at this point, everyone in the room look at each other, waiting for someone to answer. Their look were finally fall upon Franklin and Hero. As the group seem them as the most reliable.

“The things is …… , well Sunny is still recovering, he has not regain consciousness yet.” Franklin said.

“…oh… is he going to be alright?” Mari asking for reassurance.

Franklin now deciding on how to answer the question. Should he just give Mari half of it or give her the whole info about Sunny’s condition.

“Sunny will take more time to recover, his injury is a bit severe.” Basil suddenly answered, which surprised the group but Franklin didn’t seem to mind.

Mari’s face shifted into grave looks , “How severe?” Mari questioned, demanding an answer.

Franklin think for a moments before answering, trying not cause any panic to Mari.“ The Doctor give an estimation that he might take 1 or 2 months or even longer to recover from his coma.”

Mari look in disbelief, “Can I see him?”, asked but without getting an answer, she quickly try to get out of her bed.

As soon as Mari try to get up from her bed, Scarlet put her hands firmly down on Mari’s shoulders not letting her get out of the bed. “Calm down! Mari, the doctor say that you shouldn’t stress yourself out. Come, stay in bed and rest.” Scarlet said concededly.

Mari want to see Sunny, but she just woke up 3 hours ago from the a week and a half of slumber. Her body and muscle is still readjusting so she can’t move with ease like it was used to. “BUT’ Mari speak loudly which shocked the group a bit. Anxious thoughts run through her making her want to meet her little brother.

“Relax, Mari” Franklin said trying to calm Mari down. “Sunny is going to be fine, you can met him once your condition is stable.” He telling she a bit of white lie trying to calm Mari down but deep down Franklin is still unsure of Sunny’s condition.

“Yea, we been visiting Sunny all week, he doing well.” Kel said trying be reassure and convince Mari.

Mari finally rationalize herself, “Alright, OK,” saying that to quell herself preventing her from panicking. “Sunny is safe and already in the hospital, he is out of harm’s way, There are Doctors here too.” Mari thought to herself and believing that her brother is going to be fine. She finally calm down and laid herself on the bed, feeling a bit exhausted.

As Mari finally settle down and laid down on her bed. Franklin look at his daughter who is a bit tired and then he turn to look at his watch noticed it was getting late. “Alright, it is getting late, I think you need to rest too, you can see your brother after you are in a better shape.”

Franklin then turn to the groups of teens “ we should head back as well, it getting a bit late. Your parents will be worried if we stay too long.”

“Yup, Mom is not going to be happy if we come back at 9 again.” Kel said to Hero.

“Yah…… we should get going.” Hero replied, still want to talk to Mari but don’t want to listen to his mother squawking complaints all night.

Hero turn to Mari who now laying on the bed “We will be back tomorrow, Promised us you won’t do something reckless, OK? Stay in your bed!” Hero said it with a demanding tone.

Mari never saw Hero has never seen him so demanding, chuckle a bit, “Alright, Fine, I will rest for now.” Reassuring them but her face quickly switch into a mischievous looks and turn to look at Hero “ ** _So demanding!_** ” Mari said in a teasing tone.

Hero is taken by surprise from Mari teasing in front of her father, a drop of cold sweat formed on his forehead, he glance to look at Franklin who just stand there at the moments, didn’t seem to mind or want to question Mari’s inappropriateness and Scarlet didn’t say any things but put a smile on. Hero quickly head to the door that exit out the room to avoid any complications. “ Alright, Take Care, Bye.” Hero said quickly open the door and left this situation.

All of them chuckle and giggle at Hero’s action and headed out of Mari’s Room and bid their farewell.

“get some rest! if you are uncomfortable, call the doctor!” Scarlet cautioned.

“well then…See you soon Mari! Once you have fully recover. Let throw a party!” Kel happily suggest. “with UNLIMITED PIZZA AND ORANGE JOE!” Kel speak loudly raising his hand like a mad man. Hero signed outside of the room hearing his brother loud voice.

“see you soon, Mari.” Basil said and waves his hands.

“Bye, everyone. Let catch up soon” Mari bid farewell and wave back at Basil and everyone.

Now, Everyone left the room and Franklin speak up “Alright, let’s visit Sunny and get Aubrey and that will be it for today. I can drive you all back home, better than taking the bus right?” offering help to take them back home.

Basil immediately try to turn down the offer “oh, I don’t want to troubled you” Basil said timidly.

Scarlet immediately go and pat Basil’s head and said “Oh, Basil sweetie, what kind of nonsense is that? You help us with Mari and Sunny, this is the least we can do for you.”

Franklin respond “ Basil, you have help us more than you think, let me do this for you, my trunk can fit 6 peoples and it will be much more comfortable and safer than taking the bus home.” Franklin also patting Basil’s head with her wife.

“…thank you” Basil thank them with a soft voice accepting their offer and move his head away from the pat.

Kel and Hero know that their home is literally next to them, accepted their offers for convenient sake and with that settle everyone make their way into Sunny’s Room.

* * *

**_** Sunny’s Hospital Room **_ **

As Basil, Kel and Hero leaves the room. Leaving Aubrey alone in the Hospital Room with Sunny. The room is cold but comfortable and dimly lighted, the room would be silence but every so often the beeping sound from the life support machine can heard every few seconds. The room is same as Mari, full of flowers and get well soon messages laying on the desk and window of the room and Sunny is laying on the hospital bed unmoving and still with his eye closed.

Aubrey seated herself on the sofa near Sunny’s bed, She take a look at Sunny, even though his head is mostly wrapped in bandage his face can still been seem. His face looks so peaceful sleeping, she gaze to his injury hand which is warped in a cast. As she finished inspecting his injury, she sighed in hopelessness and starting to feel a bit depressed.

When Aubrey first heard out the incident, she was devastated by the sudden news, She couldn’t stop worrying about Mari and Sunny, she along with Basil, Kel and Hero would come visit both Sunny and Mari daily. Once she saw Sunny’s condition, she was downhearted.

Aubrey in her seat wondering what to do next, she closed her eyes taking a break and resting herself in the cold but comfortable room. She reopened her eyes once she is feeling a bit better again.

“Maybe I should try talking to him.” Aubrey thought to herself trying to pass time. Making up her mind and giving it a try.

“Hey Sunny! Aubrey here, I am to check up on you!” Aubrey said cheerfully to Sunny. …No respond as Aubrey suspected.

“this is dumb” Aubrey thought to herself, feeling dejected. Deciding to stay silent for a while.

Aubrey’s mind wonder what to do and what to say, she can’t really figure it out. After some time of brainstorming, she thought maybe sharing some good news would help.

“So, the recital has been cancelled, that good right?” Aubrey asked.

“you were pretty upset when we asked about the violin practice the other days but now that it is over, you don’t need to worry about it anymore.” Aubrey continues on,

“I hope you forgave us for making you mad.” Aubrey apologized. The Silence only soured her mood but she persist and continues to think of good news to share

Aubrey suddenly remember somethings from school. “Hey! I got some good news, school noticed your condition. They decided to give you a free pass on all the quiz and homework for a months, pretty neat right?”

No response.

Aubrey at this point starting to feel frustrated and infuriated. She crawl into a ball on her seat and screamed to herself internally. She thought to herself “THIS IS STUPID, WHY AM I DOING THIS, HE CAN’T EVEN HEARD ME! AGHHH!”. She screamed inside her head feeling nothing but anger and frustration.

Aubrey raise her head and turn to look at Sunny , her anger and frustration suddenly fade away once her eye met Sunny unconscious state and her eyes started to formed droplets of tears, feeling sorrowful and hopelessness and could only sign out of emotional exhaustion. Every time she visited, she always stay at Mari’s room the longest and often visited Sunny for no more than an hour before returning to Mari’s room because she couldn’t stand the dreadful and miserable feeling whenever she at Sunny and his condition and situation. It is not a feeling that she could easily fight off and yet she still wish Sunny could magically recover faster but even her know that it is wishful thinking and highly doubtful that Sunny will awoke soon.

Aubrey stood up and went to the bathroom within the hospital room to collect herself, she washed her face letting the cold water clam her down. Once she settle herself, she exited out the bathroom with a clean face and calm mind ,returned to the seat next to Sunny.

Aubrey rest for a moment and think whether she should continues talking so she should stop and call it a day. She decided to give it one last try and think to herself trying to find a topic, her mind drifted off thinking of something and anything to talk about but she can found none. She sign to herself and thought “ugh… this is getting no where.” She collapsed and laid at the sofa deciding give up and take short nap instead.

As she closed her eye and lay herself into a sleep, her mind suddenly drifted into a dream .the dream is at a familiar park at home, she was on the swings with Sunny, they were not talking just swinging their swings, looking back it was an awkward sight but after a while, they were talking but Aubrey couldn’t recall what she was saying but in the end of the memory they smile to each other.

She suddenly snap back into the reality, looking at the time which didn’t passed much. She decided to talk to Sunny about her dream of the past to pass time.

“Hey, Sunny, do you remember that time at the park? when we were alone on the swings.” Aubrey said.

“I think that was the first time that we even talk to each other, one on one alone.” Aubrey recalling the memories.

“It was an awkward start isn’t it? We don’t talk to each other much, do we?” Aubrey remembering that moments and can feel her face heat up red feeling embarrassed remembering past event .

“The silence between us is so noticeable it make things uncomfortable, it feels weird not talking to each other as friends and yet as friends we don’t have anything to say to each other, we just swing our swings awkwardly waiting for a conversation to started.” Aubrey said.

Aubrey realizing that she is making it sounded like she and Sunny aren’t really friend, said “ ummm, sorry I didn’t mean to sound like we aren’t close, it just strange that we hang out all the time with Mari and the other. I feel like I should know you by now.”

“Now that I thinking about it, I didn’t get to know you well enough, you are Mari’s brother and that about it. Mari feels a prefect big sister and friend to me and Hero give me a caring big brother vibe as well. Kel is a bratty and annoying to deal with… but I guess he is nice too sometime, but ummmm if we were siblings I guess we would fight all the time and Basil feel like the only close friend I had, he is shy and nice.” Aubrey reflecting her relationship with everyone.

“but I think I saw you as a little brother? I don’t really know?” Aubrey unsure of herself.

“you are quiet and a bit lazy but you are pretty smart at class always getting a ‘B+’ or ‘B’ on every quizzes and exams even though you daydream at school all the time that the teacher have to sometime wake you up but none of them dislike you because you are so well-behaved and quiet all the time.”

“What else is there?” Aubrey thinking of Sunny other good points. “ I guess you’re nice to people all the times even if you don’t talk much, you do help in building the treehouse even though you don’t want to work at that time, you listen to Basil talk all the time and keep him company and can even tolerant Kel’s stupidness all the times.” Aubrey said still trying to figure out Sunny.

Aubrey suddenly blurred out those words. “well I guess you are pretty cute too ……”. Aubrey immediately taken back by what she just said, she blushed and shut herself up. “why did I say that” Aubrey thought to herself, staying still face red waiting quietly for her embarrassment to go away.

As Aubrey sit on the sofa gathering herself from calling Sunny cute, She take a look back at Sunny still laying still and whisper quietly “I hope you didn’t heard that”.

Aubrey thinking back again where she and Sunny were on the swings alone at the park. Trying to remember everything they said that day but the memory is blurry and unclear, That day was an awkward experiences but when the day ended, she felt a bit happier for reason that she cannot remember maybe it was the words that Sunny said to her.

A knock on the door can be heard making Aubrey jumped a bit, Then a voice came “ Aubrey! It’s me! We come to pick you up.” Aubrey recognize that voice belonging to Sunny’s mother Scarlet. The door opened revealing Sunny’s parents and others. Sunny’s parent give Aubrey a small wave. Aubrey wave back with a smile.

“Hey Aubrey! we are here, hope you weren't too lonely.” Hero speak and peek into the room.

“I’m fine.” Aubrey respond. Aubrey get up from her seat and before heading out of the room, she turn to Sunny and touch his fingertip and say softy “get well soon” then leave.

Franklin and Scarlet move closer to Sunny’s bed, looking a bit down and say “Can you kids give us a moments? just going to take another look, we will be done soon.”

Aubrey and others nodded and waited outside, letting Sunny’s parent get a few word in with Sunny.

Now, everyone is out of Sunny ‘s room, everyone is in chipper mood probably because of Mari’s recovery, All are gladded but Aubrey still have a sad look in her face. Hero noticed it and asked“ Tired? ” with a caring tone.

“a bit.” Aubrey replies, more sadder than tired.

“I know that Sunny have not regain consciousness but have patient, be hopeful, it’s only been a week and a half, I am sure he will be in a finer shape in no time.” Hero reasoning with Aubrey with his positive thinking.

“Yup, Ok.” Aubrey listen and respond.

“C’mon Aubrey Cheer up! Mari awake, somethings good finally happened.” Kel said trying to lift Aubrey's spirit up.

“Yep, it can only go up from here.” Basil added even his spirit is lifted.

Aubrey's mood feels slightly better thanked to her friends' words.

Moments later, Franklin and Scarlet exit out of Sunny’s room, their face a bit blue but quickly shift into a smile when looking at the group.

“Alright, that’s it for today, let’s get your guy back home. I will drive you all back” Franklin said.

With that, everyone left the hospital for today and returned home feeling great now that Mari has recover. Now their only concern is Sunny’s recovery and how he will be after he regain his consciousness but now they can only pray and wish for his well-being 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The struggle of putting too many characters in the same room and try to write them talk is hard. 
> 
> UGH, I am drained and absolute slaughtered at the moments. Next chapter will probably be (a week or two, idk) and I want to give Basil boi some moments in the future chapters BUT now I need a break.
> 
> Thank for reading


	4. The Day After

**< 2nd November 2014> <Sunday>**

## Hero

New day new morning, Hero awaken from his sleep, feeling refreshed and full of energy still feeling great after Mari regain consciousness, he look at the clock it only 7:30 in the morning and no school today. He look over to the left side of the room where his brother Kel is, Kel who is still asleep and does not seem to be waking up anytime sooner. Nevertheless, he get up, stretched and go to the bathroom, brush his teeth and go downstairs to see who is awake.

Hero make his ways downstairs and no one is there his mom and dad presuming still asleep, he make his way to the kitchen and started preparing breakfast for everyone. Making coffee with the coffee maker for his parents and preparing to cook egg and bacon for the whole family.

Soon, Hero’s mom whose name Sarah is the next person who is awake and surprised see Hero in a good mood already in the kitchen cooking breakfast for everyone. Hero saw his mom awake and said “ Oh morning, breakfast will be done soon.”

“Oh, Thank you, Hero” She grab a cup of coffee and give a peck on the cheek to his son. Hero brush it off and continues cooking the breakfast.

“So, you are up early! And in a chipper mood too, still visiting to see Mari today?” Sarah asked

Sarah and her husband Phil heard about Mari’s good news from last night dinner, her boys came home happier from the week before, Seeing them in a joyful mood put she in a better mood as well.

“Yep, still have a lot of catching up to do.” Hero said as he finished cooking the eggs and bacons plating it and placing it to the dining table. He plated his mother’s fill and handed it to her.

“Thank, Dear” Sarah accept the breakfast. Hero toasted some bread before joining her mother too.

Another step of footsteps can be heard and it’s approached, It is Hero’s Dad Phil. Phil who is still half-awake walk to his wife and giving her a morning kiss.

“Morning champ *yawn*” Phil said lazily not fully awake.

“Morning, Dad” Hero said and give him dad a mug of coffee to wake him up.

“Thank.” Phil accept the coffee and seated down at the dining room with breakfast already served and ready to eat. Phil slip his coffee and feel reawaken. “Ah, much better.” He reach for the newspaper laid on the table, open it and began reading it.

“So, Mari recovered yesterday. how is she?” Phil asked curiously for more info regarding Mari and setting aside the newspaper for later.

“She seem to be great but still not too sure, Doctor will check up on her first before she can be released.” Hero answered.

“That’s good” Phil answered and take a bit of his breakfast.

“Oh, What about Sunny, Is he OK?” Sarah asked curiously, thinking about the young boy’s condition and from the last time she heard about it at the hospital wasn’t great, all that she know is Sunny is in a comatose state but who know for how long until he regain consciousness.

Hero uncertain about Sunny, as he was going to answer but he stopped. A set of loud footsteps can be heard approaching from upstairs to the dining room. Kel appear into his sight.

“Good Morning! Y’all!” Kel greet them energetically.

* * *

## Kel

Kel waking up feeling great, look at the time it’s 8:30, he look to his brother side of the room which his brother is up and the bed has made and tidy up. He get up seemingly full of energy and went into the bathroom and do his morning routines. With everything done, he went downstairs.

As soon as Kel his way down to the ground floor of his house, he smell his favorite scent “ hmmmmmm Bacon.” The scent driven him to the dining room and saw his family seated talking to each other and was about to chow down breakfast.

“Good Morning Y”ALL ” Kel yelled out full of energy and life. Causing them to turn their head to Kel.

“Morning Kel” Hero and his parents said in unison.

Kel spotted an empty seat at the dining table with bacons, eggs , toasted bread with butter and Orange juice. “ahhh, The Prefect Breakfast” Kel thought to himself. Kel seated himself and wolf down everything in his plate. A familiar sight to his family but still unpleasant.

“Geez Kel, Table Manners!” His mother said trying to disciplined him in his bad habit while Kel being Kel didn’t listen and continue consuming everything on his plate, she sighed knowing it is a regular recurrence and hoped that he would improve his behavior in the future but not now it would have seem. His father and brother does nothing but acknowledged this is how Kel is.

Sarah return her gaze to Hero and asked “So, How is Sunny.” The question caught the attentions of everyone is the room, Kel still eating slow down a bit, Philp was listening in while reading his newspapers.

“OH well, the whole situation is a bit uncertain… he seem to be fine but can’t know for sure.” Hero unsure of Sunny’s situation giving an unconfident answer.

The atmosphere in the room drifted a bit, Kel‘s mood seem to be down a bit at the mentions of Sunny’s condition. While Kel himself usually optimistic outlooks on their recovery heck even last night he try to cheer Aubrey up giving her the bright side of thing but now thinking about Sunny thoughtfully, he can’t help but have some doubt. Who know when will Sunny recovered 1 to 3 months? Maybe 1 years? Ugh what if he stay unconsciousness for the rest of his life. The doubt started to slowly manifested bigger, it made Kel lost his appetite suddenly and he completely stop eating and just staring into his plate lost in thought.

Kel‘s moment of depression can be felt and seem by parents and Hero, they has never seem him so demoralize before to a point where he stop eating. His father Philp speak up “ Hey now! no need to be sad, you guys visited him all the time and he don’t seem to be worse right? he just a little more busted up than his sister, I am sure he will be fine in a months or two.” Trying to cheer Kel up.

“Yah, it’s going to be hard for a few weeks, these things take a lot of time and patient to get through but sooner or later you guys will be together again like you guys are used to.” Sarah also try to lift Kel’s spirit.

“Look the bright side when Sunny recovered, he will need someone to get him back into shape, you can help with that right?” Hero added on, giving Kel somethings to think about to keep him optimistic.

Kel think back to himself, sure when the incident happen every day was rough and stressful but now it’s getting better day by day now that Mari has recovered. He thought the last time he look at Sunny, he looks a bit skinny and paler than his normal self, “Yeah! I can help with that.” Kel thinking of a plan to get Sunny back into shape. “ Maybe I should plan his workout plan when he awake, he seems skinny and paler than usually. UMMM, maybe I should some basketball until he dropped and GINO’s pizza afterwards might help.”

“Woah there! don’t actually play until Sunny dropped OK? and make sure Sunny eat more healthy as well, don’t just shove a pizza down his face once he recovered.” His father Phil advised his naive son’s plan.

“Nah, Sunny would love that for sure!” Kel respond confidently.

Everyone’s Eyebrows were raised unsure about what Kel just said but Hero for sure know that Sunny will absolutely hate it. He recalled a memory when he look after Kel and Sunny in the Park exercising with Kel can be exhausting for someone like Sunny, in facts, the last time he saw Sunny and Kel played basketball together resulted in Sunny is out of breathe with a disapproving yet angry look while Kel is chipper than ever didn’t notice Sunny’s disapprove but nevertheless, Hero will question his brother confident “ ohh? You think so?”

“I meant we know each other for half of my life and we are particularly brother at this point.” Kel answered.

“Brother eh? Seems like you have found a replacement for Hero than?” Sarah said but Hero and Kel know that their mother is just joshing around.

“I mean I have known Sunny as long as Kel has, but we are not that close to see each other as brother.” Hero said.

Hero thought of Sunny for a minutes, he is definitely more of the timid type, he is quiet and reserved most of the time unlike his sister Mari which is the complete opposite. the only issues with that is that when Hero try to get to know him better, Hero often have a hard time connecting and commutating with Sunny which resulted in an awkward situation between the two…

Then he suddenly have a thought which he turn to face Kel and ask a question. “Hey Kel? Do you think Sunny hate me?” catching the attentions of everyone in the table.

“Umm? What make you said that?” Kel surprised and questioned back. Their parents also peak their ear out interested about the topic.

“I just thought back for a while, Sunny didn’t seem to like me very much does he? He seem to have an easier time hanging out with you, Aubrey and Basil. But when I try to … get to know him better, he seems to shake me off with a word or two.” Hero explained his trouble with Sunny.

“Oh! Don’t worry about it, That just Sunny being Sunny. I mean look at me, I can be annoying to him sometimes but in the end he still liked me ” Kel said with ease which cause everyone to give him a questioning gaze.

“What? How does that work!” Hero confused at the given answer.

“I don’t know, things just happened like that. Me, Aubrey and Basil also have a hard time getting to know Sunny when we all first met but we hang out and been in the same class for almost 6 years and here we are bestie for life.” Kel giving his reasons.

Hero sigh in defeat and ate what remained of his breakfast while deep thoughts. The conversation ended and they all resume eating breakfast.

“OH WAIT A SEC! I think I know why Sunny is avoiding you.” Kel suddenly speak up catching everyone’s attention at the table.

“What the reasons?” Hero questioned while taking a sip of his milk.

“It because you keep hoarding over Mari all the time when we all hang out! Sunny hate it when you too gushy mushy with Mari! Kinda gross now that I think about it. ICK!” Kel explained with a disgusted face while having goosebump in the end.

Hero who was drinking get caught off guard on the first sentences Kel said and choked on his drink which cause some coughing. He then try to regain his composure while his parents cracked up a bit seeing his elder son fumbling of embarrassment.

“WAT? I… WE…” Hero’s face begin to burn up red trying to explaining himself.

“Champ, what are you embarrassed about? Everyone in this town know the two of you are going to get together at some points. There not need to be as red as the baboon red bum cheeks.” Philp reply.

“Yes Hero dear, everyone know including Mari’s parents know about it but if you ask us whether you can date Mari? Well you should! Just go and ask for her parents approval.” Sarah declared it.

Hero covering and rubbing his face shielding and recovering himself from this embarrassing moments which felt like a cringe attack.

“Dude, we all knew, everyone in school who know the both of you knew of the thing you two have going.” Kel reinformed the attack.

“OKOK! FINE! I guess it is very obvious for everyone who know us.” Hero shouted to power through of his fluster mood. “So Sunny didn’t want me to date Mari. Is that it?”

“Nah, Don’t think of it like that.” Kel answered.

“He is just a bit possessive when it comes to Mari. Heck, he give a bit of stink eye looks when you two are too lovely dovely. None of you two noticed but me, Aubrey and Basil know about this but Yeah, Mari is Sunny’s favourite and he didn’t want his sister to get into a relationship it will probably make Mari spent less time with him.”

Hero recalling his time with Sunny… there isn’t much and most of it is spent alongside with Mari. “ugh, guess that I am still a little unfamiliar with Sunny even after knowing him 6 years ago. Kind of deserved the treatments that he give me now.” He said regrettably.

“Nah, he looks matured to someone who didn’t know him but he is the baby of the groups just try not to glued yourself to Mari all the times when we all hanged out.” Kel warned his brother

“Ah! No need to worry Champ, just get to know Sunny more and he will wingman you to his dad then you can date Mari. Problem Solved!” Hero’s Dad Philp suggested.

“I agreed with your father this time, if you are serious about Mari and want to further your relationship, you need get along with her family especially Sunny. It will make things easier” Sarah giving her advised.

“Yah, you all are right. I will try to make things worked.” Hero accepted their advice and take into reconsideration about his relation with Sunny.

“Great! Make them my sister and brother soon.” Kel said nonchalantly making his parents astonished at his youngest son casual remarks.

Hero flustered a bit at that comments but blush it off not letting it get to him. Everyone in the table quit teasing Hero and continues finishing their breakfast. Once everyone finished with their meal, Hero cleaned the table and take all the dishes to the kitchen sink while taking it to the sink he ask Kel for help. “ Hey Kel, help me give Hector his food while I clean these.”

“Okay, sure I can do that.” Kel get up from his seat and went to the kitchen to get a can of dogfood.

Philp get up as well and speak. “ Oh Kel, Hero. You guys are going to the hospital right? I can take you guys there, your mom and I also want to cheeked up on them.”

“That great but can Aubrey and Basil come with? We usually all go together.” Hero reply.

“ummm, my car can fit 5 only but we can give a call to our dear old neighbour, I think they will visit Mari as well might as well get their help.” Philp said assuming that Mari’s parents will visited Mari soon.

“I call give them a call” Sarah said and take out her phone and dial her neighbours and friends’ number.

“Alright, I will let Aubrey and Basil know.” Hero then proceeds to wash all the dishes and went upstairs into his room and get some cloths for his bath. As he was about to head into the shower, his little brother run past him and he yell out “ Dibs” as his smaller figure slip by and enter the shower. He sigh and wait outside for Kel to be done. He then putted out his phone to inform his friends in the chat room Name: Faraway Never Away

* * *

{ Faraway Never Away}

[2nd November, 9:15am]

Hero: Morning Guys, got a news My parents can give us a lift to the hospital today. Just meet up at my house as soon as you can.

Aubrey: OK, be there at before 10.

Basil: umm, somewhere around 10:20 for me.

Hero: Alright, let meet up at 11 then.

[9:30 am]

Mari : Hey All, visiting soon? 😊

Hero: oh hey! feeling good?

Mari: just woke up, getting ready for some check-ups but I think I am in a much better shape now.

Hero: happy 2 heard that.

Mari: so u and your parent are visiting soon ya?

Hero: Yep, did you parents told you?

Mari: Yup, they can help driving you guy here.

Hero: Alright look up Kel is finished shower, talk to you all soon.

Basil: I still need to get ready. Bye for now.

Aubrey: I will be heading over to Kel’s house soon.

Mari: Okay! See you all soon.

* * *

Kel finished showering and get changed with newly clean clothes. Hero walk into the bathroom once Kel is done with it, He turn to Kel and said “By the way, Aubrey and Basil are coming soon make sure to open the door for them.”

“OK, I got it.” Kel said and Hero proceeds to went in the bathroom to get himself ready for today visits.

Kel head back into his room and take his phone and whatever he deeded important for today’s visit as soon as he get everything he went downstairs and sit on the living, reading thought the group chat text and waiting for his friends to arrive. Not long, A doorbell can be heard and Kel rushed to the door and open it.

* * *

## Basil

Basil waking up from his morning slumber, he rise up from his bed and stretch feeling fine now that Mari has regain consciousness and is recovering swiftly, His daily mood now had greatly recovered now that Mari has at least awaken from her coma. He reach for his phone on the bedside drawer and check for the time. Looking at the time it is 9:00 in the morning. He walk out of his room and make his way to the bathroom making sure to grab the watering can from his room. He washed his face and brushed his teeth. Once he finished his morning routine he make sure to fill the water can and make his way back to his room, watering and inspecting the flowers and plants in his room ensuring all are healthy and well taken care of.

Once everything in his room is taken care of. Basil make his way downstairs where his grandmother and Polly are preparing breakfast in the kitchen where multiply ingredients are laid out on the kitchen counter, multiply pantry/baking ingredients and making bowl were laid on the table, Basil immediately know that he is having pancakes for breakfast.

“Good Morning.” Basil said to Polly and his grandma letting them know that he is awake and up for the day.

“Good Morning! Basil. Pancakes will be done soon.” Polly said while busily whisking and mixing the pancakes batter mixture.

“Morning Dear! Sleep well last night?” Basil’s grandmother saying her morning to Basil while making morning tea for everyone and heating up the cooking pan ready to be used.

“Yes I has. Do you need any help?” Basil responded and offering aid to help out around the house.

“not really, we have everything taken care of… although the flower at the front lawn still need some care. Can you help me with that?” Basil’s grandmother replied.

“I can take care of that.” Basil give a nod and head outside his house.

Basil at the front lawn of his house grab a water hose and turn on the water tap and begin watering his flowers and plants in the morning sun. he spent a good amount of time watering everything and inspecting the condition of all his beloved plants giving compose to the plants if needed and working up an early morning sweat under the healthy morning sunlight. Once everything is done he checked back at his phone for time. Only took about 30 minutes and it is 9:30.Still with a bit of time he went to the back of the house where Basil kept the flower and plants that the groups grows after all these year, all the groups’ flower and plant has prosper into its most healthiest state of growth, from Kel’s cactus to Mari’s white tulips each of them is in a good health green and colour radiance as it should be. With every chores done he returned back indoor.

“Grandma, I finished everything at the lawn.” Basil said.

“That great Basil, we are almost done with the pancakes. Just take a seat.” Basil’s Grandma replied while helping Polly making the pancakes.

“OK, let me take the tea to the table.” Basil take the tea pot and cup that his grandma prepared and take it to the dining table easing their workload. Setting out the cup and tea pot poring tea into each cup and take a seat waiting for the pancake to be done and served.

With just a few minutes, Polly speak out“ Alright, the pancakes done!” as she head out of the kitchen with 3 plates of stacked pancakes all topped with butter, berries and maple syrup and Polly handed to the pancake to them.

As all of them dig in for their pancake, a message ringtone emerge from Basil’s phone, he checked the notification and it is his usually friend’s group chat: Faraway Never Away. He read the messages, texted his respond back and set down his phone. He started to quickly devour his breakfast.

“What’s the matter?” Polly asked worriedly taken back by Basil sudden carnivorous eating behaviour.

“yes? Who was that?” His grandma also concerned as well.

Basil swallow the pancake almost choking him but he quickly wash it down with the tea and swallow the munched up pancake. He open his mouth and said “It’s Hero, he say that his parents will take us to the hospital today and I have to get ready soon.”

“That great! Just be sure come back before the afternoon you got school tomorrow.” Basil’s grandma warned.

“Give us a call if anything happen.” Polly offering help.

“Ok” Basil nods at their request and quickly try to finish his pancake. Another messages ringtones popped up and he check the chatroom. It would have seen that Mari is awake and talking in the chatroom but the conversation was cut short and reply a little and continues chipping away his pancakes.

“you can leave it in the sink once you’re finished I can wash it for you ” Polly said.

Basil finished his meals and thanked Polly before rushing upstairs to his room choosing and fumbling the clothes he will wear and head to the bathroom to take a bath. He cleaned himself and get dressed. He take out his phone and look to the time it is 10:10 right now. He take his belonging like his wallet, phone charger and others. Once he is ready, he make his way downstairs.

“Alright! I will be back before night.” Basil told as he make his way to his front door.

“Be sure to tell Mari I said Hi.” His grandma said while watching the TV.

“Stay safe!” Polly bid farewell.

“bye” Basil said and exited out the house and make his way to Kel and Hero’s house.

Basil was out walking to Hero and Kel’s place Once He arrived at the front of Kel and Hero’s house, he saw and is greeted by Hector the pet dog wagging its tail and happy to see Basil. Basil is happy to see hector as well went to its side and petted the dog for a good minute then he ring doorbell. He heard loud footsteps approaching his way and the door opened revealing Kel.

“You’re Here! Aubrey is here already. Come in!” Kel said as he open wide the door letting Basil in. Basil thanked Kel and walk into the house, he saw Hero and Aubrey are on the texting and chatting in the living room while watching TV, Aubrey was the first to notice him and her face turn into a big smile.

“BASIL!” Aubrey yelled out excited and happy to see him.

“Hello” Basil wave his hand saying his greeting to Aubrey and Hero.

“Hi, Basill. Welcome! My parents are still not ready yet… but Come take a seat!” Hero welcomed Basil and gesture him to take a seat on the couch, Basil seated himself and the group of friends chatting and texting away in the living waiting for their department to the hospital.

* * *

## Aubrey

Aubrey wake up opening her eyes still a little tired, she reach out for her phone to check what is the time it is 8 early in the morning. She closed her eyes trying to get more sleep in but her body didn’t need nor want it so she rose up from her bed and make her way to the bathroom and immediately pour water on her face to wash the tiredness away. She think back to yesterday, Mari is finally well and fine but Sunny augh… still not great and yesterday embarrassing talk with him isn’t making her feel any better but needless to said pouring water to her face does help wash the tiredness feeling away, she does her morning routine before making her ready for the day, heading her way downstairs.

She went downstairs and the house is clean and little dark with all the window curtains closed letting only a little sunlight come through. No one is awake at the moments which is not a surprise to Aubrey considering that her parents have an unpredictable working days and hours but today is Sunday they only confirmed day off, she know that her dad and mom worked 6 days a week and it can be tiring so she try her best not to make any loud noise letting them rested and sleep usually until noon.

She make her way to the kitchen, having whatever cereal she can get for her breakfast, as she reach for the milk in the fridge. she noticed a note with messy writing stick to the fridge which is read :

“ **_Hey Aub, There is a Fish Taco in the fridge if you want it. Love Dad_** =D PS. I AM GOING TO PASs OUT NOW”

Aubrey giggled to herself seeing her father messy and tired writing he must been home late last night. She take out the Fish Taco out of the fridge and microwaved it and make her way to the living room, She take the TV remote making sure that she adjusted the volume of the sound to be low not to awoke her parents and switch the channel to her favourite watching it while enjoying her breakfast Taco.

As she finished her breakfast and have enough of the TV, she got up and switch it off and wash the dishes, she take a look at the time it is 8:45. Still go lot of time left with nothings else to do she went back upstairs and take a bath. Half an hours have passed, Aubrey finished cleaning and combing her black hair wondering what to do next before visiting Mari and Sunny again. Having no ideas what to do with the given free time she check her phone, there is a message regarding Hero’s parents taking them to the Hospital and they should meet up. She texted back that she will be there at 10, and begin writing a note down for her mother and father to notify that she will be out for the day to ease their worry.

She left a note on the fridge that read:

“ Ayo! Mom and Dad, I’m still going to the hospital with Hero and the others to check on my friends will be back before 6 or 7, Call me if you needed anything. – Aubrey ❤️ 🎀.”

Looking back at the time, it’s a little too early for her to went there so, she decided to take a trip to the town park, enjoying the morning air before meeting with Kel and the others. She wore her shoes and set out to the park getting a bit of a morning walk in the morning.

As she make her way to the park’s swings, she saw someone familiar. It’s KIM, she live nearby and they study at the same school in same class. In school, she, Basil, Kel, Sunny and some others familiar faces in Faraway including Kim have been attending the same school for almost a year and half. Thought they have met when they were younger it was the start of junior high school that they get to know each other.

As she was about to give a cheerful HELLO, she stopped and see Kim in a gloomy mood lost in thought with her head laid low and swinging idly at the park’s swings.

“KIM! What with the gloom look?” Aubrey asked cheerfully and in a positive demeanour and sit herself in the swings beside Kim.

“Oh hey! Aubrey! What’s up?” Kim was surprised and her face quickly shift into a smiling face.

“Nothing such, still visiting Sunny at the Hospital.” Aubrey said with a bit of tiring tone

“Oh, is everything ok on your part?” Kim asked noticing the tiredness in Aubrey’s voice.

“Everything is ok. Sunny still wasn’t waken up yet but his sister recovered yesterday!” Aubrey reply.

“That Great!” Kim congratulated.

“What about you? What with the doom and gloom look earlier?” Aubrey asked curiously wandering what happened to her.

Kim face shifted back into a gloom look again and sighed , “ohhh there is a storm at my house. Vance and I are taking cover.”

Aubrey give a questioning looks at the settlement she said but she try to figure out what Kim meant. After few seconds, she seem to have figure it out and speak.

“your parents are fighting this early in the day? That blown.” Aubrey assuming that what she meant. Having a similar situation with her parents as well but their fights does not happen often but when it does, it come out of nowhere and it can be very unpleasant.

“yeaaa… things are bad but I hope it will be over soon, Vance is getting me something to eat in the meantime.” Kim said.

“Speaking of which… there he is” Kim continued spotting her brother from a distance.

Aubrey looking around and saw Vance approaching his way here where Kim is. Vance is tall, older and a bit large in build and his hair colour is similar to Kim’s. He is carrying a paper bag probably containing their take-away breakfast.

“Yo Kim! I brought sandwiches from GINO’s .” Vance yelled out while holding out the paper bag showing it.

As Vance approached Kim and hand out her breakfast, he turn to look at Aubrey. “oh hey, ummm dang, what your name again?” seem to forgotten Aubrey’s name

Kim reach out and take her breakfast. “She is Aubrey remember? We hang out with her group when we were younger.” Kim reintroduced Aubrey to his brother.

“Oh yeah… sorry, not good with names. When I saw you, you are usually with the group of 6.” Vance apologised and bow his head a bit.

Aubrey stand up from the swings and said “ It’s OK. Here! have a seat.” Aubrey offering his swing seat to Vance.

“Thank.” Vance accepted the offer and take a seat.

As the two sibling unwarp their food and began to eat, Aubrey just stood at the edge of the swings’ pole not wanting to bother them and let them enjoyed their meal. However, the unbearable silence can be felt by the threes, Aubrey thought to herself this swings have once again put her in an awkward spot.

“So what are you guys talking about earlier?” Vance asked breaking the silence.

“Nothing much, just thing at home and other stuff.” Kim answered.

“Hope you guys are OK.” Aubrey showing her sympathy.

“It will be over soon I think, let them get it out of their system. It is not like this fight hasn’t happen before.” Vance said trying to be as laid-back as possible but it is clear that he is also getting tired of it.

“I can understand that. it just suck that it happened suddenly.” Aubrey said showing her empathy understanding how they felt considering her parents also fight sometimes.

“c’mon, let skip the depression stuff, what have you been up to this week?” Vance said trying to change the subject to get rid of the depression mood.

“nothing such really. Visiting Mari and Sunny at the Hospital with Hero and the others.” Aubrey replied.

“wut, what happened?” Vance asked consciously.

“Mari and Sunny both fall down the stair they are at the Hospital now.” Aubrey answered.

“Oh yeah, I heard about it at school… are they alright?” Vance asked.

“they are fine now, Mari regain consciousness yesterday!” Aubrey answered.

“Nice, well hope they-.” Vance’s sentences was short cut by a ringtone sound.

A ringtone can be heard from Aubrey’s pocket Aubrey take out her phone and read the contain of the messages. The messages at the group chat sent by Hero saying that their parents is driving the group to the hospital and asking when should they meet up. Aubrey look at the time it is 9:45, also time for her meet up with Kel and Hero.

“Sorry about that.” Aubrey apologised.

“It’s fine, Who texted?” Kim asked.

“It was Hero, his parent is giving me a drive to the Hospital. I am going to meet up with them soon.” Aubrey answered.

“Now that I think about it, should I get them one of those “get well soon gifts” ?” Vance asked whether he should do that.

“Me and others who were at the same class as Sunny have already wrote letters to Sunny at school but if you want to it is up to you.” Kim said.

“Alright, then take this to them.” Vance said and handed Aubrey a small bag of peppermint candy. “ I “BROUGHT” some on the way here might as well share it.” Vance said but he emphasize the “brought” in a loud tone.

Paying no mind, Aubrey just take the bag of candies . “Ok! I will let them know who got it from them.” Aubrey said.

Aubrey with nothings left to said, decided that maybe she should start heading to Kel’s House. “Well, I guess this is goodbye for now. See you all later.” Aubrey said

“Yea, I guess so, let talk some more tomorrow.” Kim replied as Aubrey started heading out the parks.

“Hope those two get well soon! See ya.” Vance speaks out and waving his hand goodbye , Aubrey leaving while waving back as well.

** Aubrey leaves the park **

“You brought those right? Or did you steal them ?” Kim narrowing her eyes staring and judging his brother whether he pay for the candy but knowing him, he probably stole it for sure.

“Hey! Have a little faith on you older brother. I did buy those legit, it is a buy 1 “FREE” 1 deals” Vance said with the “free” begin emphasize. Staring back to her sister making a straight face showing that he is truthful.

Both of them stare at each other not making any sound for a long moments… but as the stare go longer Vance’s stare will sometimes look away showing some sign of guilty, as time went by, Vance give up and say.

“Ok, technically It’s a buy 1 steal 1.” Vance not wanting to lie to his sister.

Kim sighed in disappointment but decided to look past it, “well, at least you didn’t get caught.” turning a blind eye, they decided to continue finishing their breakfast and wander what to do next.

* * *

Aubrey while walking her ways to Kel and Hero’s house, she notice her phone’s ringtone is going off on her phone, she checked see and found out that Mari has recovered swiftly and seem to it has return to her usual self. As she walk and text her way to Kel and Hero’s house over some time he arrived at her destination. Hector is already siting at the front lawn and wigging his tail facing Aubrey happy to see her. Aubrey proceed to headpat the dog for being a good daggo. Once the headpats is done, she went to the front door and rang the doorbell. A steps of loud footsteps can heard rushing towards to the door from the inside of the house, it is obvious that Kel is the one getting the door.

The door crack wide open. “Aye! Aubrey you here! Hero and my parents aren’t haven’t ready yet but Come on in!”

“Okay.” Aubrey said and walked into the house and seated herself in the living room. She can heard Kel and Hero’s parents were on the phone and she didn’t pay much attention to it as it would be rube.

“Need somethings to drink? We got Orange Joe here.” Kel said and turn out the TV in front of Aubrey.

Aubrey thinking back to the days where the groups would usually drink that soda… while usually Kel is the one who drink most while the rest of them just drinks modernity but as she grow older she grow out of it now so she denied the offer. “Nah, Orange Joe taste off nowadays.”

“WUT?!” Kel surprised and a little offended. “ Ok fine… guess that I can something else.” Kel went to the fridge picking a drink that is not Orange Joe.

As Kel walk into the kitchen to get some drinks, Kel’s Mom and Dad make their ways to the living room and saw Aubrey. Aubrey give a quick wave at them greeting them.

“OH! Aubrey glad to see you!” Kel’s Mom Sarah said.

“A little too early, sorry but we still need more time to be ready. So make yourself at home while you wait.” Philp said.

“KEL! Be nice to Aubrey. OKAY?” Sarah warned his son, knowing how much they banter with each other and both parents went upstairs preparing themselves

“OK! I GET IT!” Kel shouted out from the kitchen. Then, Kel return to the living room with a can of soda with him and handed it to Aubrey.

“Feeling better?” Kel questioned Aubrey. Showing a bit of concern regarding her yesterday’s mood.

“Yep, I am good now.” Aubrey reply with a small smile assuring that she is fine now.

Aubrey and Kel are relaxing chatting and watching TV waiting for more and more people to get ready. Then, Hero finished his bath and soon Basil knock on the door joining them as well, now that they are gathered, they just have to wait for their drive to get ready and they will be ready to depart.

* * *

## Mari

Sunlight peeking through the window curtain and shining it at Mari’s face waking her up. She rub her eyes and stretch herself awake feeling better if not the best after you week long slumber. She check for the time.it is 8:30 in the morning. She get up want to use the bathroom but as soon as she stand, her can’t really find her balance due to the long rest and inactivity, she sit back down and try again after a few second, she wobble her way up and went to the bathroom to brighten up her day.

When all that is done, she return to her bed waiting for somethings to happen, few minutes passed and a knock on the room can be heard, a nurse with a trolley walk in and noticed Mari has awaken and said “Oh! Mari is it, you awake! How are you?” The Nurse walk closer to Mari checking her condition making sure that she is alright.

“Great! Body still a little weak and tense but other than that I am feeling great.” Mari said.

“Oh that normal, I will asked the doctors to final check-up but in the meantime, do you have an appetite? we can give you a breakfast if you like.”

Mari haven’t taste food for so long at the mentions of food, her stomach rumble quietly and answer back “ Yeah, I would like some.”

The nurse finishing up checking on Mari and on her way out “ alrighty, everything seem to been fine. Stay right here, I will be bringing in breakfast next.” With that said the nurse exited out the room leaving Mari in the room to rest.

As she wonder what to do next, her phone began to ring with notification, she check to see what going on. It seems there are 2 chatroom popping off with messages. One is from Hero and the others in Faraway and another one is from his family chat, she open the family chat first.

* * *

<MOM>

Mom: Hey Mari! I hope you are well, we will be visiting soon in the noon, I am bringing chicken soup! 😄

Mom: Oh! Hero’s dad and mom are coming as well to see you along with your friends yesterday. Just writing this to let you know, see you soon.

Mari: Thank. Hoping to see you soon.

* * *

She switch to the other chatroom where her friends are. They chatted with each other for a bit but it seems they are still readying so she decided to leave them be and wait for her breakfast to come. In the free time, she reads through the get well soon messages she received over the week, some of them are from school and some are from the neighborhoods at Faraway. There are about 30ish letters wishing her well and recover soon. She stared at the flower that were left by the visitors some are familiar looking, maybe some of them are grown from Basil’s garden Mari thought to herself. Maybe those flowers are the one where all of them grow together she, Aubrey, Basil, Kel, Hero and even …Sunny…

Suddenly her worrying thoughts from yesterday return but this time she didn’t feel dizzy or any nausea. She thought of meeting Sunny after what has happen between them. Concern about what has happen to her brother, she uneasy senses urge her to get up and go to her brother’s room to see how is he doing but as she stood up and try to walk, her body is stiff and tense kind of hurt and hard to move. She thought back to yesterday’s conversation, they warned that she should get a bit more rest or at least let the doctor assess her condition before permitting her visit but the longer she wait the less patient she become. Maybe just for now, she can ignore this warning and just go take a quick peek to assure her concern before anyone noticed, after a long thinking she decided to give up and heed the doctor warning to words. She sit back down on her bed and try to settle herself once again, a knock on the door can be heard once again.

The nurse from before return, “Hello Again.” She greeted again now with a tray of breakfast, she came to Mari’s side, bring out the bed table and set the breakfast on it in front of Mari. “Here you go! I have told the doctor, they will be conduct a check-up for you in an hour or 2. In the meantime, enjoy your meal and if you have any question feel free to ask Kay?”

“ Thank a lot” Mari was eager to eat the meal after a long time of slumber. As she was able to dig in. Her sisterly instinct kick in, she turn to the nurse and asked “ Hey, if you don’t mind, can I ask a question?”

The nurse attend to Mari’s needs “Oh sure, what is it about hon?”

“ummm, I was wondering do you know a patient called Sunny? Is he near?” Mari asked eagerly.

The nurse was taken by surprise a bit but try not to show it “oh, you mean your brother ? His room is nearby, 3 rooms away from you actually, but you shouldn’t meet him now. At least wait for the doctor’s permission you heard!” nurse know of Mari’s situation and warned her.

Mari sighed at least she got her answer but with no choice she nodded and complies with her precautions and proceed to eat her meal finally. The nurse see that there are no further question left the room leaving Mari to her meals. With nothings else to do, Mari take a look on what the contents of breakfast, it’s got basic ham sandwich, a small carton of milk, some orange and apple slices. It’s nice, simple and delicious. As she finished everything on the tray and pleased with the meals, she sit on her bed and pondered what to do since she still have lots of free time.

She browsed her phone to see what she had been missing. Checking the messages/mails from peoples and news that had passed a week ago. She skim through everything trying to catch up on the current events and news. She also messages with her mother back and forth asking how she doing and how she been. The chitchat for a long bit and a knock can be heard again.

Doctor Nicole the doctor from before, come by once again. The Doctor smile happy to see Mari in a better shape and asked “Hey Mari, feeling great?”

“I feel better than yesterday but I am stiff all around.” Mari answered.

“Oh, that normal you have not been moving for almost 2 weeks, some physical exercise and you will recover in no time.” Doctor explained.

Dr Nicole continues “ But never mind that, let me do a final check up to give a final assessments to see how you are doing.”

About an hour or 2 which lead the time to be 11:45 close to noon, the Doctor conducted all sort of tests and examinations on Mari, from a simple vision and sight tests, nerves tests to reflex tests. X-ray and MRI brain scan and other examinations are executed which the result are no further sights of internal damages or lingering injury can be found which is great news for Mari and those who are close to her. As Mari was finally returned back into her room and rest for a while, the doctor explained her condition but basically she is saying that Mari will be fine and ready to be release, she just need some physical exercise to recover her nerves and muscle strength and she will be in tip top shape.

Mari delighted about her swift recover but yet again she thought of her little brother and now that the doctor here anyway, she is now going to ask some question regarding her brother.

Mari asked “umm doctor? if it is not a problem can I ask you something” in a more eager tone.

Dr Nicole who is aware of the both sibling cases, figured out what she going to ask and answered her “ I know what are you going to ask, your brother is fine and I think all the check-ups I give you concluded my concerns. I permit you to visit your brother just know that he is long way from recovery.”

Mari is gladded that her long awaited request can be finally fulfilled as she was about to get up but she looked at the time which is noon and memory served correctly her family and friends are coming to meet her. As she thought of this, several knocks can to heard from the door, guess that they are here already.

Dr Nicole said “ I guess that will be your visitors, I will give them the good news. In the meantime, I guess those check-ups can tired you out so rest for a bit.” and head out the room presuming sharing the news of Mari’s swift recovery. Soon, the door open and all Mari saw were lots of familiar faces smiling and happy to see Mari well. Mari can’t help but smile back happy to see them too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note:  
> The Day After? More Like The Months After am I right? …… yeah sorry about that, last chapter I sort of made a promised I didn’t keep but yea I was just sad and unmotivated about IRL stuffs like everyone these days. This chapter also give me conflicting ideas when I wrote it halfway kind bust up the writing progress.
> 
> Next chapter is idk when will it be done. Also leave a comments if you guys want short or long Chapter it might help me make up my mind.

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT: Special thanks to Woshee (Anonymous reader) for correcting my bad grammar T-T  
> ( here a permalink for all the chapter he/she corrected : https://pastebin.com/BtaVmSnA)


End file.
